Cicatrizes do Passado
by Lia Potter
Summary: Ele a odiava... ela o amava... O que aconteceria se depois de um trágico acidente ele descobrisse seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela?
1. Cicatrizes do passado

Cicatrizes do passado

Seiya estava em seu apê vendo um album de fotos antigas, achou uma que chamou sua atenção. Sentiu uma forte dor em seu coração, deslizou seus dedos sobre a foto e fechou os olhos. Lembrou do sorriso daquela garota que antes odiava tanto...mais que agora daria tudo para te-la ao seu lado. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de apagar tais lembranças. Abriu os olhos quando ouviu alguém tocando a campanhia, aproximou-se da porta e perguntou quem era. Uma voz feminina lhe respondeu " sou eu tio ". Ele abriu a porta, deixando uma garota extremamente irritada entrar.

- O que faz aqui, May- perguntou Seiya.

- AiÈ que o amigo do meu irmão está em casa - ela olhou pra Seiya e estreitou os olhos - E eu não suporto ele.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

- Não! Bem... ele não sai do meu pé.

È só por isso?

- E você ainda fala só- Seiya sorriu ao ver o ataque de nervos da garota - Eu queia que ele desaparecesse.

- May... não diga besteiras.

È verdade tio... posso te pedir um favor?

- Sim!

- Posso dormi aqui hoje?... Não quero ver aquele garoto.

- Pode sim... mais...

- Mais o que?

- Amanha você ira conversa com ele.

- O que? Por que?

- May, nunca fale que não suporta uma pessoa... pois um dia você pode se arrepender.

- Mais...

- Conversando tudo se resolve.

- Ok, ok... amanha eu falo com ele, satisfeito?

- Agora sim! Você pode ir dormi no meu quarto.

- E você?

- Vou dormi no sofá. Você quer alguma coisa?

Àgua, por favor.

- Pode ir pro quarto, eu levo pra você.

- Obrigada!

May assim que entrou no quarto viu um monte de fotos em cima da cama.

- Esta aqui a sua água - Seiya entra no quarto sorridente com um copo na mão - May?

- Quem é essa garota?

- Que garota?

- Essa da foto.

- Saori...Saori Kido.

- Fale mais dessa garota.

È uma longa história, May - Seiya não queria falar dela... pelo menos não ainda.

- Ah, vai tio! Eu tô curiosa pra saber - disse ela sorrindo.

- Ok!

- Então, começe a contar.

- Há dez anos atrás...

-

- Seiya Ogawara!

- Não enche, Seika! Já disse que não vou.

- Ah, você VAI!

- E quem vai me obrigar?

- EU - Seika estreitou os olhos ao ver Seiya dando rissada da cara dela - Do que está rindo, pequena anta?

- Seika, o que te leva a pensar que eu te obedeço- disse ele com um sorriso cínico.

- Se você NÃO for... eu conto pro papai sobre as suas escapadinhas da escola - Seika sabia que o irmão morria de medo do pai.

- Você não teria coragem.

- Não é!

- T�! Eu vou.

Òtimo - Seika tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Você me paga - murmurou Seiya.

- Eu ouvi isso, hein!

- Ah, não enche!

- Vamos logo - disse ela já abrindo a porta pra sair.

- Calma!

- Elas já vão chegar Seiya.

- Seika, você me estressa...

**No aeroporto...**

- Seika!

- Shina!

- Que bom te ver.

- Essa é a minha irmã - Shina disse apontando para uma garota extremamente envergonhada - O nome dela é Saori.

- Prazer, me chamo Seika - Seika olha pro irmão - E esse emburrado aqui eh meu irmão

- Eu sei me apresentar sozinho, Seika- disse Seiya irritado.

Seika puxou a Shina pra frente, para deixar Seiya e Saori sozinhos para que eles pudessem conversa melhor. Mais não foi bem isso o que aconteceu...

- Como você se chama mesmo- perguntou Saori, na intenção de puxar papo.

- Seiya... Seiya Ogawara - ele respondeu sem olha-la.

Saori como era tímida ficou quieta, esperando que Seiya falasse alguma coisa. Mais pra sua surpresa, o rapaz não disse nada, nem se quer deu o trabalho de olhar pra ela. O silêncio que se mantinha sobre os eles já estava incomodando Saori.

- E então Seiya, quantos anos você tem?

- Será que você não consegue ficar calada um minuto sequer- disse Seiya exaltado.

- Desculpa, eu... eu... só... - Saori não sabia o que falar, sentiu sua voz falhar.

- Não quero desculpas - ele olhou pra ela com desprezo - Eu só quero que você cale essa boca, garota!

- Eu tenho nome, sabia?

- E dai? Pouco me importa... não quero ter nenhuma aproximidade com você.

Saori ia dizer umas poucas e boas pra ele, mais acabou pisando na barra de sua calça e caindo no chão. Sentiu uma dor aguda em seu joelho, e as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Chorava, nem tanto pela dor, mais sim pela frieza na qual Seiya a tratava.

- Vê se cresce, garota - Seiya parecia ter um certo prazer em ver as lágrimas de Saori - Pareceu uma garotinha chorona.

- Pare de me chamar de garota - lágrimas e mais lágrimas banhavam o belo rosto da jovem.

- Agora você esta parecendo uma manininha mimada - ele disse esboçando um sorriso de deboche.

Seika ao ver a situação na qual Saori se encontrava resolveu ir ajuda-la.

- Saori você esta bem? perguntou Seika estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

- Sim, Seika! Eu estou bem...- Saori olhou para Seiya, e viu que ele conversava com a Shina - ... obrigada.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, não se preocupe - Saori respondeu tentando sorrir.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Passaram-se duas semanas, desde aquele dia. Saori achava que Seiya pudesse ser um pouco mais amigavel com ela. Pensava que conforme passasse os dias, a forma dele trata-la iria melhorar. Mais infelismente isso não aconteceu, a cada dia Seiya se tornava mais e mais implicante, chegando a mago�-la de tal forma que ela nunca pensou que aconteceria. Até um simples gesto que a garota fazia com a mão já o deixava irritado. Saori não tinha certeza sobre os seus sentimentos, mais sabia que o que ela sentia pelo rapaz era algo muito forte, sentiu um magnetismo quando seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez.

Estava tão destraida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que seus lábios moveram-se dizendo num sussuro...

-...Seiya...

-

_Continua..._

Oi gente!

O q acharam da minha nova fic? Devo continua-la?

( recadinho )

Dedico essa fic as minhas novas amigas:

Pri Gilmore, Juliane-chan, Megawinsone, Aquila-Marin, Palas Lis, Arthemisys...

Migas, todas vcs moram no meu coração

Bjs... e até o proximo capitulo!


	2. Desprezo e mais desprezo

_**Cicatrizes do Passado**_

_Por Saori Ogawara_

**Cap. 2 Desprezo e mais desprezo**

Seiya estava encostado na porta do seu quarto visivelmente irritado olhando para uma certa garota de longos cabelos cor de lavanda a sua frente. Não sabia o porque da irritação, talvez ele nem quissesse saber. Queria se livrar dela, mas não sabia como. O jovem estreitou os olhos, ao ter uma idéia. Seiya tinha certeza que sua irmã não ia gostar nada do que ele iria fazer com a garota. Mas para ele pouco importava, desde que se livrasse daquele "Karma", o resto é resto.

Seiya? - o rapaz olhou pra irmã que o chamava - Vou dar uma saidinha com a Shina.

E a garota, aqui?

Ela vai ficar com você! - respondeu Seika com um sorriso nos lábios

Ah, não! - disse Seiya exaltado.

Não discuta comigo, pequena anta! - dizendo isso, a ruiva saiu de vista do garoto sem lhe dar a chance de protestar.

Maldição! - exclamou o jovem.

Saori que até então estava quieta, se assustou com a atitude do rapaz. O odio que ele tinha por ela era tão grande assim... A ponto de quase ter um colapso nervoso, só por ter que ficar umas horinhas com ela? A jovem respirou fundo, como se isso desse coragem para dizer algo que chamasse a atenção do garoto a sua frente. Mas como tudo na vida de Saori Kido dava errado...

Seiya... eu... se você quiser... eu...

O jovem olhava fixamente nos lindos olhos verdes de Saori. Chocolate e menta, era a mistura que dava. Lentamente, Seiya aproximou-se da garota e tocou-lhe sua face avermelhada.

Assustada, ela tenta recuar, mas seu corpo tremia como se estivesse banhada em gelo, e ao mesmo tempo queimava, como se estivesse dentro de um vulcão. Seiya esboçou um pequeno sorriso maroto, deixando que sua mão escorregasse pelos belos cabelos da menina.

Saori sentiu o coração bater descompassado. O rapaz, então, passou a olhar a boca rosa e delicada da jovem. Deixando seu dedo indicador passar suavemente pelos lábios da garota. Seiya aproximava-se lentamente seu rosto ao dela, e ao mesmo tempo ia fechando seus lindos olhos castanhos. Sem perceber, Saori fazia o mesmo. Foi então que, inevitavelmente seus lábios se tocaram. No começo o beijo era calmo. Mas logo o desejo falou mais alto, tornando-o assim selvagem. Quando terminaram o beijo, ambos ainda estavam com os olhos fechados. Mais o que era sonho para Saori subitamente virou um pesadelo. Seiya afastou-se da jovem e andou em passos lentos até a porta de seu quarto, parou seu ato e olhou para a garota.

Agora vê se não abre mais a sua boca! - disse com desprezo o rapaz - Não quero voltar a fazer isso! Você me dá nojo!

Saori como sempre nada disse, ficou sem palavras. Só sentiu pequenas gotas cristalinas molharem o seu rosto. Seiya por sua vez não se comoveu com as lágrimas da garota.

Você só sabe chorar garota? - a jovem caminhou até Seiya.

Eu te odeio! - murmurou

Se você me odeia... Então por que não some daqui?

É o que eu vou fazer! Mas não por que você disse, e sim por que eu não quero passar a olhar para você novamente...

E sem dizer mais nada, Saori saiu correndo do apartamento, sentindo seu coração apertado em seu peito. Magoada, lágrimas e mais lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, e sem perceber, acabou chegando em uma praça. Ela, então, senta-se no banco ali presente. Lentamente a jovem tocava seus lábios, querendo esquecer, mais ao mesmo tempo relembrar o doce sabor dos lábios do rapaz.

No apartamento de Seiya, o garoto fazia o mesmo, mas sua frieza era tamanha, que na mesma hora afastou tais pensamentos e lembranças do beijo.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Depois de comprarem algumas roupas num Shopping Center, Shina e Seika conversavam enquanto tomavam sorvete. Foi então que Shina sentiu-se preocupada com a irmã, que tinha deixado sozinha com um rapaz que não parecia ser nada educado.

Seika... – disse Shina

O que foi?

Você acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia ter deixado Saori e Seiya sozinhos? – perguntou a garota de cabelos esverdeados

Por que está perguntando isso agora? Nem vem, a idéia foi sua...

Sim eu sei... é que eu achei seu irmão um tanto arrogante...

Seiya? – riu Seika – não se preocupe...ele não vai fazer nenhum mal a ela.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Saori ainda estava sentada no banco da praça. Já não chorava tanto, sentiu que já não havia mais lágrimas. Ela abraçava os próprios joelhos e estava de cabeça baixa, escondendo seus olhos vermelhos de vergonha, tristeza e raiva.

"Você só sabe chorar? ... Some daqui... Maldição! Você parece uma criança..." ela lembrava de cada palavra grosseira que Seiya havia dito. Sua cabeça parecia explodir, não sabia porque ele a tratava assim. Nunca ela lhe disse nada que o fizesse odiá-la, nunca fez nada, ela sequer o conhecia.

Ela então sente uma pequena gota d'água atingir seu braço, e uma fria brisa a fez perceber que uma tempestade estava por cair.

Alguns segundos depois uma forte chuva fazia as pessoas que andavam tranqüilamente pelo parque correrem para se proteger. Ela porém, nada fez. Baixou as pernas e relaxou os braços, abrindo-os ao longo do encosto do banco, levantou o rosto e deixou com que a chuva o molhasse.

Enquanto isso, Seiya estava espojado em uma poltrona, usava apenas uma bermuda confortável e assistia a um programa bobo na tv.

Ao ouvir o portão de sua casa, ele rapidamente ajeita-se, põe a camisa e muda para o canal de notícias.

Ele vê o trinco da porta mexendo, e toma uma postura ainda mais séria, mas logo percebe risadas femininas.

Vai logo, Seika! Estou toda molhada! – ria Shina

Pronto! – gargalhou a outra – Oi Seiya! Como se comportaram?

Normal... – ele respondeu antipaticamente e voltou a assistir o programa de antes. – pensei que

fosse o papai...

Ficou com medo? – gargalhou Seika

Onde está Saori? – perguntou Shina

Ela te deu muito trabalho? – brincou Seika

Ela é um anjo... – disse Seiya

Alguns minutos depois...

Seika! Saori não está em lugar algum! – Shina apareceu desesperada descendo as escadas.

Já passava das seis da noite, estava chovendo e Saori não conhecia a cidade.

Onde ela pode ter ido!

Seiya, você não viu isso! – bradou Seika

Ora, eu...

Saori jamais sairia assim, a menos que... – disse Shina

A menos que o que! – perguntou Seika

Que acontecesse algo... quando ela fica triste com alguma coisa, costuma correr... ai meu deus, Seiya, o que aconteceu enquanto estávamos fora! – perguntou Shina muito aflita pela irmã

Bom...

Seika ficou furiosa.

Seiya! Diga a verdade! – Seika o segurou pelo colarinho – O que você fez?

Seiya acaba por contar toda a verdade.

O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – perguntou Seika com indignação

Seika, eu jamais pen... eu não...

Como você pôde brincar com os sentimentos de uma garota desse jeito! Logo ela que é tão tímida!

Seika ficou cega de raiva e deu um tapa no rosto de seu irmão.

Foi então que ele percebeu a besteira que tinha feito, então se deixou bater.

Seika, calma... – disse Shina segurando a mão de seika que estava preparada para esbofeteá-lo mais uma vez – não bata nele... estamos perdendo tempo enquanto Saori está por aí!

Sim Shina. Tem razão... vamos procura-la... – disse Seika empurrando Seiya que caiu sentado no sofá. – Vamos Seiya, você vai procura-la comigo.

Eu também vou... – disse Shina

Melhor não, ela pode voltar e não encontrar ninguém em casa... – disse Seika

Mas eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto Saori está por aí!

Vocês ficam em casa. Eu a procuro. – disse Seiya – levarei meu celular, Seika. Qualquer coisa você me liga.

Até que enfim tomou uma decisão decente. – disse Seika – Estaremos esperando.

Seiya calça seus sapatos, pega um guarda-chuva e parte na direção que ele havia visto ela correr.

"Mais uma vez esse garota me traz problemas..." – pensou Seiya enquanto caminhava pela forte chuva. – "onde será que ela se meteu?"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

A chuva ainda caia fortemente. Seiya apesar de estar com guarda-chuva estava totalmente encharcado. A cada passo que dava, amaldiçoava mentalmente a garota. Quando pensou em desistir e voltar para casa, viu uma frágil silhueta conhecida sentada em um banco a sua frente. Andou até a garota e parou ao seu lado. Saori estava tão distante, que não percebeu a sua presença. Ela mantinha seus olhos fechados e seu corpo todo tremia de frio.

Até que enfim te encontrei, garota! - exclamou o jovem irritado - Anda! Vamos voltar pro apartamento!

Não! Eu não vou voltar com você! - disse Saori tentando fazer com que o garoto a deixasse em paz.

Mas isso só fez aumentar a ira de Seiya. O jovem, então, ignora a resposta e a puxa pelo braço com força, fazendo com que a garota soltasse um pequeno gemido de dor.

Me solta! Você está me machucando... - sua voz saiu quase como um sussuro.

Se você colaborasse! - disse o jovem estreitando os olhos.

Saori deu um longo suspiro e deixou ser levada pelo rapaz. Dali para diante, ambos não falaram mais nada. Logo, os dois chegaram no apartamento completamente encharcados. Shina encheu sua irmã mais nova de perguntas, nas quais não eram respondidas.

Venha Saori! Você precisa descansar - disse Seika gentilmente.

Saori apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Seika até o quarto. Depois de ter tomado um relaxante banho quente, a garota se deitou na cama, sentindo seu corpo doer. Saori abraçou o travesseiro e ficou pensando em como seria sua vida se não fosse tão fraca. Assim pensando, acabou adormencendo. Enquanto na sala, Seiya, Shina e Seika conversavam. O primeiro mantinha sua costumeira cara fechada, Shina estava preocupada com o estado de sua irmã, nunca a tinha visto tão deprimida, nem quando seus pais morreram a garota ficou daquele jeito, isso a deixava extremamente aflita. Já Seika, fuzilava seu irmão pelo olhar.

Seiya... por que fez aquilo? - perguntou Shina.

Por que eu quis! - Seiya respondeu calmamente - Agora parem de chorar pelo leite derramado!

Seiya o que deu em você? Está tão diferente... nem parece meu irmão! - disse a ruiva

Eu que te pergunto o que deu em você! Como pode deixar aquela garota ficar aqui?

Ela é minha amiga! E ela vai ficar aqui sim, querendo você ou não! - bradou Seika

Todos ficaram em silêncio diante da resposta da jovem, foi então que Shina resolveu se afastar um pouco dos dois e ir ver sua irmã. Ao entrar no quarto, percebeu que Saori dormia profundamente, aproximou-se da cama e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que se mantinha agrudado na face suada e levemente corada de Saori. Shina arregalhou os olhos ao sentir que sua irmã tinha febre, saiu do quarto as presses na intenção de pegar algum remédio para abaixar a febre. Quando passou pela sala, Seika e Seiya olharam para ela.

Saori está queimando em febre! - disse a jovem aflita

Está vendo Seiya? Tudo por sua culpa! - disse Seika exaltada - Você não se sente culpado?

Seiya fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta de sua irmã, pegou a chave da porta, e foi em direção desta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e olhou friamente para as duas garotas que se mantinham imóveis observando-o.

Eu quero mais é que ela **morra** - dizendo isso o jovem saiu do apartamento _" Por que essa garota só me traz problemas? " _pensou Seiya ao passar pela portaria. O jovem saiu sem se importa com o fato de que já era tarde da noite. Caminhava sem rumo. Sentimentos se misturavam deixando o rapaz confuso... _" Eu quero mais é que ela morra "... _suas ultimas palavras ecuavam em sua cabeça, pertubando-o. Ele a odiava, e não disfarçava isso. Mas desejar a morte a aquela garota... era o que ele realmente queria?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Continua...

**Aviso: **_Demorou mais ai esta o segundo capitulo da minha fic. Mais agora vai demorar para sair o terceiro capitulo . O está com frescura... então se tiver algum errinho... a culpa é toda do site >. _

_Estou sem imaginação. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo._

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Megawinsone: **Que bom que está gostando da história amiga! E realmente o Seiya não tem jeito... rsrs. A Saori ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho mais u.u ... Tadinha._

_**Arthemisys: **Ok seguirei seus toques ... Ah, tenho que confessar que amei a sua fic " O mito do amor eterno " muito lindo o casal Hades e Cora _

_**Priscila Gilmore: **Não se preocupe amiga! Eu não vou te acusar fico imensamente feliz que você tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo da minha fic. Estou adorando " Um mundo ideal " ... outra coisa... O Seiya pode ser de nos duas ( apesar que a Bia também está na fila )rsrs._

_**Palas Lis: **Minha amiga, muita água vai rolar para que essa fic realmente fique fofa. Mais amei o seu comentário _

_**Cinthya Ogawara: **Obrigada! Você também escreve bem Pode deixar que assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu leio a sua fic._

_Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews_

_beijos e até o próximo capitulo_

_Saori Ogawara _


End file.
